


Luke and Alex talk about the auction results

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [130]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex talk about the auction results

  
**players only. takes place after the Citadel Charity Auction, when Alex is bid on and won by Eva Mendes ([](https://eva-mendes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **eva_mendes**](https://eva-mendes.dreamwidth.org/) ).**

"Mmm. This one's definitely better." Alex licks his lips and gives the steaming pot of spiced wine another stir. He's tried out several variations of the recipe today, in preparation for his huge annual Christmas party. "Luke," he calls, unsure just where his lover is in the house. "I added more sugar. This one's definitely better."

"Coming," Luke calls, putting the last load of laundry into the dryer. "Sorry?" He pokes his head around the corner. "What did you say? No sugar?"

"No, no. _Extra_ sugar," Alex corrects with a smile. "Come try this." He fills a small glass with _glögg_ and holds it out to his husband. "Give me your opinion."

Luke takes a sip and makes a soft sound of pleasure. "Mm. That's good. Much better than the last batch." He grins at Alex.

Alex grins, lust stirring inside him - as ever - at that soft noise. Cripes, Luke can make _anything_ sexy. "What do you think, too much cinnamon? Is it too sharp? Should I put more orange rind in, more raisins...? More vodka?"

Luke laughs. "Definitely more vodka," like _glögg_ can ever have too much vodka. "And a little more orange rind."

"Awesome. It's good you're here to make sure I don't drown people in cloves," Alex tells his lover, leaning in for a quick kiss before he turns back to the cutting board. "You invited people, right? Do you know if any of your friends are coming? It's not just my party anymore." And damn, he loves that. Loves that he's an _us_ with the person he's craziest about in the whole world.

"Yup. Gabriel's in town so he's coming. And Aidan's bringing Emma. I hope that's okay? Gary, Mike," he counts off on his fingers. "Oh, and Vin's going to try and make it but he wasn't sure. He's getting in really late tonight."

"Sounds great," Alex says, and scrapes freshly-minced orange rind into the fragrant pot. After a moment he asks, as if casually, "No Declan?"

Luke shakes his head. "He's back home for Christmas with his family."

"Okay." Alex gives the wine one last stir, then turns the burner off. He holds out his hands to his lover. "I'm sorry I had to ask. Just... I had to."

"It's okay." Luke takes Alex's hands and bring them to his mouth, his lips pressed to the knuckles. "I'm not sure I would've invited him regardless, but this way, I didn't have to worry about it."

Now Alex wraps his arms around Luke, bringing him in close. "Thank you," he whispers. God knows that Luke has every right to make a big deal out of this if he chooses to. But instead he's patient with his husband, no matter how many times Alex gets jealous for no good reason.

"He's the one who fucked up, not you," Luke reminds Alex, snuggling in close and kissing his husband.

Alex doesn't even try to come up with a response to that. He simply kisses Luke again, then leads his lover into the living room to sprawl with him on the couch. "Oh, hey," he says after a moment. "Remember that Citadel auction thing I volunteered for?"

"The one where Eva Mendes won you?" Luke laughs, snuggling in close again. "How could I forget? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. I didn't know if you'd gotten a chance to read the results." Alex relaxes back, loving how perfectly Luke fits in his arms. "We talked, yeah. She had an interesting request for our meeting."

Luke lifts his head so he can see Alex's face. "What kind of interesting request?"

"She wants to watch us together."

Luke stares at Alex. That's definitely not what he was expecting. "Doing what?" he blurts out, mind reeling.

Alex shrugs. "Whatever we want to do. Sex or scene or just making out, whatever. She's got a kink for voyeurism."

Luke doesn't know what to say. He's not at all sexually attracted to women but Alex is and he's sure his husband wouldn't be bringing this up if the idea didn't appeal to him. "I don't think I'd be comfortable scening in front of her," he says softly, finally. "But we could make out and you could fuck me - if that would do it for her."

"Yeah, she said she'd be into that." Alex brushes his knuckles lightly over Luke's cheek. "But we'll only do it if you're absolutely sure you're comfortable with it. I'm asking you, not ordering," he says, just to make sure there's no misunderstanding.

"I know." Luke sighs. "It's just. I guess it isn't any different than fucking in public at the club, except she'll be so focused on us." He pauses, fretting a little. "Did she ask you to fuck her?"

Alex shakes his head. "No. I said up front in my auction profile that there would be no sexual contact with anyone who won me." He combs his fingers through Luke's hair, loving how long it is these days. "And I already promised you that I'm not doing that anymore. Not unless you want me to."

"But you think she's hot?" Of course he does.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous," Alex says, his tone slightly incredulous. On some issues, there's simply no such thing as _plausible deniability_. "She's got an incredible body... so fucking stacked..." He gently tugs Luke's hair. "But believe me, if for some reason I had to choose between you two? There's no question, Luke. None."

Luke nods, a small smile curving his lips. "Could we meet her first? Before I give a whole-hearted yes?" he asks. "She looks nice and she knows Sam, right?" He supposes he could ask Sam about her. "I just. If we met with her and she gave me the creeps, I'd find it really hard to do anything in front of her."

"Absolutely, _älskling_. Of course you get veto power. At any time." Alex's grip on Luke's hair changes to a caress. "And yeah, I think she and Sam have stayed friends since they worked together. I don't expect you to necessarily agree with Sam's judgment, though," he teases.

Luke laughs. "No, but he seems to have a pretty good people-meter," he says with a smile, leaning in to kiss Alex.

"He did choose you," Alex murmurs against his husband's lips. Then he angles his head and slowly licks Luke's throat. Tasting him. "I've got to give him credit for that."

"And he chose you too," Luke points out, moaning softly. "Let you fuck his boy."

"...Still hasn't let me fuck _him_ , though," Alex laughs. "Do you want some more _glögg_? Maybe if I get you loaded, I can have my wicked way with you."

"You don't need _glögg_ for that," Luke murmurs, licking at Alex's mouth. "I'm yours at a glance. A touch."

Lust tightens in Alex's gut. "Maybe I like you drunk and sloppy, though," he teases, like he won't gladly take Luke any way he can get him, ever. "Bold and completely uninhibited. Maybe a little fuzzy on the details, the next day..." He laughs again, and sucks on Luke's bottom lip for a moment.

Luke giggles. "Then you should definitely give me another glass. One with extra vodka," he says, kissing Alex softly, eyes flickering over his face. "You make me so happy," he whispers, suddenly, overcome. "Do you know that?"

Alex meets his lover's eyes, losing himself in their depths. "Sometimes, I get that feeling," he murmurs, smiling faintly. "It still completely blows my mind. That you feel that way, I mean." He lightly lays his hand on Luke's cheek. "It's like a miracle every day."


End file.
